M'gann M'arzz
M'gann M'arzz was a female Eridnan Senrasai Master. Personality ans traits M'gann was a generally funny and optimistic person, often joking about things. This made her very likable by the other Senrasai. Despite her laidback behavior, M'gann could become very serious if the situation called for it. M'gann was good friends with Caspian Virtanis and his brother Bastian. She did not seem to get on well with Kuvira, though they had mutual respect for each other. She was also good friends with Athena Vitzalis and Orion Sarevana. After their disappearance, M'gann blamed herself and retired from the Council. Despite this, she remained herself and did not become depressed. M'gann had a crush on Caspian, though this was not mutual. After informing him about this, he told her the truth. M'gann afterwards respected this and seemed to have gotten over her crush by Jo and Luke's wedding. Appearance M'gann stood 1.80 meters tall, had brown eyes and long reddish-brown hair. Like all Eridnans, she had green skin. She was regarded as pretty by some of Alissa's friends. M'gann often wore a white T-shirt and a knee-length skirt. She also often wore a cape, unlike most Senrasai. Jensen once stated that if Alissa didn't return his feelings, he would begin dating M'arzz. Powers and abilities M'gann M'arzz was an extremely powerful Askarai. Gifted with telepathic and telekinetic abilities, M'gann was inducted into the Senrasai Order from an early age. M'gann discarded the use of a krysala and had only wielded one during her early days as an apprentice. M'arzz was trained in the ways of the Senrasai by the legendary Senrasai Master Shivana Rasa, a strict teacher. After many years, M'gann was able to become a Senrasai Warrior at the young age of 15. By the age of 20, she had become a Master. Her natural ability to use magic made her well-known in the entire Order and her telepathy skills were matched by none. Despite her funny and laidback behavior, M'gann eas regarded as wise and was granted a seat on the Senrasai Council, serving more than 160 years on it. M'arzz was the one of the few Senrasai who could her own against Liana Ascalia and Caspian Virtanis, escaping unscathed. She was even ablr to stalemate Caspian, though she had to put extreme effort into it. M'arzz was also able to hold her own against Mother Lazin for an extended period of time. Magic abilities M'gann was very proficient in the use of telepathic and telekinetic abilities. To the point where she was regarded as the most gifted telepath in the Order. She had the rare ability to incapacitate a being by messing with their mental state, making her a valuable asset. M'arzz was also proficient in the use of energy manipulation, which she learned from Master Fay. M'arzz was one of the few members of the Order who were able to fly and teleport. She also had the ability to turn invisible and intangible. M'arzz was also capable of projecting illusions and manipulating the elements. Her skills also allowed her to effortlessly block krysalas. Physical abilities M'arzz was an expert martial artist, though she had no skill in krysala combat. Other skills Through her telepathy, she could learn almost any language or piece of information. M'gann was an excellent cook and actress. She was also regarded as very funny by her friends. Category:Senrasai Category:Major characters